The Hunters
by RavenclawPrincess238
Summary: Sky is in trouble. The squids are winning the war! But just as he hopes for a miracle, three appear. And they call themselves the Hunters... Includes SkyDoesMinecraft, most of Team Crafted, and more! (God, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. So, yeah,**

**LET'S BEGIN! **

_Sky's P.O.V. _

Everything was falling apart. The war with the squids was ending, and the squids were winning. THE SQUIDS WERE WINNING! If a miracle was on its way, now would be a good time for it to come...

_No one's P.O.V at the gate to The City of Budder_

The guards at the gate were tired. Nothing had happened since the squid attack two weeks ago. The guards were just about to fall asleep when a sound jolted them awake. They strained their ears. It sounded like horses. A moment later, their suspisions were confirmed. Three horses appeared out of the woods, each with a rider. On the right was a black horse with a cloak the color of diamonds. On the left was a solid colored brown horse with a figure in a redstone colored cloak. In the middle was a brilliant white horse with a rider atop it wearing an emerald cloak. They all had their hoods up so their faces couldn't be seen. They stopped a few blocks away from the guards and dismounted simultaneously. The guards quickly drew out their swords and pointed them at the figures.

"Halt!" Said the first guard. The three stopped. "State your business."

"We are here to see your king, SkyDoesMinecraft, I believe his name is?" Said the one in the red cloak with a male voice.

"Why do you wish to see him?" Asked the second guard.

"We heard he was having trouble with the war, so we thougt we could help." Said the one in the diamond cloak with a female voice.

"And how do we know you aren't squids?" The first guard questioned. The emerald cloak gave a small, quiet laugh that sounded female and pulled back her cloak a little to reveal several budder daggers. The guards relaxed and put away their swords. "I'll take them in. You stay here." The second guard nodded.

"And our horses?" Asked the green cloak, confirming their suspisions about her gender.

"We'll take them in with us and find someone to take them to the stables." The three nodded. "Welcome to the City of Budder.

~Time skip and Setting Change~

_Sky's P.O.V. (Again)_

I heard a knock on the door and sighed. Hopefully it wasn't bad news. Last time it had been a squid attack only two weeks ago. I sat down on my budder throne and said,

"Enter." One of the guards, who I knew for a fact was supposed to be at the gates, walked in. "Yes?"

"Sir, three people have come to speak to you," he told me.

"Who are they?" I inquired.

"We don't know, Sir. They cover their faces and refuse to say their names." My heart sunk.

"What if they are squids?" I said, trying to hide my horror.

"They had budder with them, Sir." I relaxed. Squids couldn't touch budder, it burned them.

"Send them in," I ordered. He nodded and opened the door. In walked three people wearing cloaks with, as the guard said, their faces hidden by their hoods. I noticed something else, too. They looked pretty young. But before I asked them about that, I had to know why they were here.

"Hello. My name is SkyDoesMinecraft, and I welcome you to my kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Said the one in the middle wearing a green cloak. I was pretty sure she was mocking me, when they all sank into a bow. Now I KNEW they were mocking me but I ignored it. I had other things to worry about.

"I would like to know why you have come," I said. The one in blue spoke up.

"We heard that the war wasn't going well, so we thought we could help," she explained.

"You want to join my army?" I said bewildered. This wasn't how I normally got Recruits.

"In a matter of speaking" said the one in red.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"What we mean is we will fight for you and your cause, but as soon as the war is over, we will leave," the green one told me.

"How old are you guys?" I asked, thinking about what I had noticed earlier. I swear I saw them smirk.

"14." They said in unison. My jaw dropped.

"14?!" I asked. They nodded. "Uhh-Uhh, no way am I letting you guys fight your first war at 14!" Blue and green shook their heads while red questioned,

"Who said this was our first war?"

"You three have been in combat before?!" I almost shouted.

"Probably more times than you," Green said.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"We are the Hunters," They all said. The gard that let them in gasped. I looked over at him.

"You should let them fight," he said. I looked at him like he was nuts."I mean it, I've heard of them, they are supposedly the best fighters in all of Minecraftia! I didn't know they were so young though," He added as a afterthought. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll let you fight under two conditions. 1. I want to see your skills. You can show me in the training room once we're done here." They nodded. "2. I want to know your names and faces." They hesitated, then nodded.

"I am Four Compass," said red cloak, lowering his hood. He had spiky brown hairand glasses. I noticed that the eyes behind the glasses were the color of redstone.

"I am Crazy and Random Child," said blue, pulling her hood down. She had long hair that was also brown and pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were diamond colored.

"I am RavenclawPrincess238," green cloak said, removing her hood. She had very curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. I breathed in sharply. She looked like Jasmine.

"Ok, let's see your fighting skills."

**I hope you liked it. So before I go, I have a few things to say, and I don't know when I'll get the chance to say them, so I'm doing it now.**

**1. Four Compass and crazy and random child are authors on fanfiction. Go check them out.**

**No, seriously, go do it. You have no choice. **

**2. In my version of Minecraftia, You have a real name and a username. At birth you are given a real name, like in real life, and when you turn 13 you are given a username by, umm, Notch! Yeah, Notch (What do you mean, I totally did not just make that up on the spot. ;-) ) **

**3. On my HP story, I do something called Today's Jam Out Song where I list a song I have been listening to a lot that day. I am going to do something similar on here, but call it Today's Random Fact.**

**Today's Random Fact: Harry Potter star Daniel Radcliffe originally thought Justin Bieber was a girl. **

**10 points to Gryffindor. **


	2. The Training Room

_Sky's P.O.V._

As we walked twoard the training room, I tried small talk.

"So, Four Compass," I started, but I was cut off.

"Compass," he said. "I would go by Four, but I can't with these two Divergent fangirls," he explained, jerking his head in the girls' direction.

"I go by Crazy," Crazy and Random Child. I looked at RavenclawPrincess238.

"Ravenclaw or Raven," was all she said.

When we got to the training room, the three people that I hoped would be there were present.

"Mitch, Jerome, Ant!" I called. They quickly stopped what they were doing and walked over. "We have some new people for you to face." They all smiled eagerly. "Who wants to go first?" I asked the two different groups of people.

"I will," said both Ant and Ravenclaw. I moved aside as the two people moved twoards the mat in the center of the room. I guess Ant didn't see his opponent until she was a block away in fighting stance. He looked over at me.

"I can't do this Sky. I can't hit a little girl!" I was about to answer him, but she beat me to it.

"Well, my job just got easier," she said, and promptly did a high kick across his face. He fell to the ground and Ravenclaw did backflips until there was a 10 block distance. He got back up with a look of pure shock on his face. "What, does the little girl play to rough?" She taunted. The shock was soon replaced by fury as he sprinted twoards her. She seemed ready for it, though. I thought she was doing another backflip, but once Ant reached a certain point, she sprang back at him and both feet made contact with his face. As he fell back, she jumped over him and landed perfectly on both feet. She looked back at him, smirked and walked back over.

"Will he be ok?" I asked, because he was clearly unconscious.

" He'll be fine. They never have any... lasting damages." Ravenclaw said.

"Well, there was that one student," Compass started.

"That was my first time trying it. I missed, okay?" She said sharply.

" What happened to the student?" I asked, not really sure I wanted an answer.

"She broke his jaw. Could only have milk and potions for weeks," Crazy said. My eyes widened. "I'll go next."

"Ok, Mitch?" I asked. He nodded. They walked over to the mat and brought Ant back over, still out like a light.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing," one of the guards volunteered. I nodded and looked over to the fight that was about to begin on the mat.

"Just so you know, you can hit me," Crazy told him. He laughed.

"I plan on it." He told her. She smiled.

"I wouldn't," She said, and while he tried to figure out what she meant by that, she attacked. She got down so that one leg was bent and the other out, and swept her staight leg. Caught off guard, Mitch went down. She stood back up and waited. As he rose, he looked at her, smiled, and jumped at her. He had his arm up to punch her, but once his fist was an inch from her face, she grabbed his wrist and flipped over him, twisting his arm as she did so. She then landed on him and he fell forward, and was soon on the ground with his arm twisted on his back. Crazy shifted so that one foot was pinning his arm down and the other on the back of his neck so he couldn't get back up.

"Alright, alright, I give," Mitch said with what sounded like difficulty.

"Ok. This is where, in a real situation, I would stab the person anyway," she said, letting him up.

" Nice skills," he told her. She smiled.

"Compass, other guy, it's your turn." She said. Jerome and Compass walked over to the mat and the other two walked away.

"Sup?" Jerome said.

"Not much," Compass said, and the conversation ended there. Jerome tried to deliver a quick hit, but Compass acted before he could. He first gave Jerome a punch to the face, and while he recovered from that, Compass swiftly delivered a good kick to the gut. Jerome doubled over while Compass slipped behind him. He hit the back of the legs under the knees and Jerome fell. Compass grabbed both of Jerome's hands and pinned them under one of his feet and stood over him.

"This is when I also go in for the kill, but since this is training," Compass said letting Jerome up, still clutching his stomach. "You ok?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Jerome said, breathing heavily. "You deliver a hard kick, man." Compass laughed.

"Ok, now I want to see how well you do with weapons," I said.

**Hey guys! I will be doing weapons in the next chapter. We will also learn more about The Hunters. :-) Also, if possible, I would love some feedback. **

**Today's Random Fact: Creepers weren't created on purpose. Notch was originally trying to mqke a pig! **


	3. Weapons and learning

**So I've been getting a lot of positive feedback from you guys, and I must say, I like it. Also, Piper MC WHAT, stick around for a little while longer, you might see a familiar character. :-) **

_Sky's P.O.V. _

The second after I said I wanted to see their skills with weapons, the three smiled. Their hands flew to their necks and a moment later, they threw their cloaks to the ground. For the first time, I noticed their clothes. Crazy was wearing a black t shirt, but it looked like she had cut off the sleeves, leggings and she was also wearing a necklace with little turtles on it. Compass also wore a black t shirt, but the sleeves were intact and he wore jeans. Ravenclaw wore a black tank top with a pair of leggings like Crazy and around her neck was a Mockingjay necklace with a sturdy black cord. Then I noticed the weapons. Crazy's belt held a hilt in which a sword was stashed with just the handle showing. On Compass' back, I could see the corner of a bow and a quiver of arrows. Finally, around Ravenclaw's waist was a special belt full of budder daggers. As the other two took out their weapons, I noticed that the sword was budder and the arrows were budder tipped. Each walked over to their station and prepared to train.

And then they began.

Crazy was jumping and swinging fast and hard. Within a few seconds, at least 8 manniquens were in shreds on the floor. She was like a creeper with the damage she did.

Compass wielding his bow was amazing. Every arrow hit its target. No matter what position he was in, or if his feet were even touching the ground. It was like Katniss Everdeen and Legolas Greenleaf combined.

And then there was Ravenclaw. She was like the other two, with the swiftness and the target hitting. Every dagger thrown sunk into the chest, head or stomach. She never moved, but she could still hit a target that was behind her.

After about 10 minutes, all three stopped and put away their weapons. They walked over and stood in front of me. Crazy spoke up and asked,

"Well?" I bit my lip. They were all amazing fighters, but I still didn't want 14 year olds fighting in a war. While I was contemplating, Ravenclaw spoke.

"Before you make your decision, just know this. It makes no difference to us what you choose. We are decent fighters who will help in the battles. If you say yes, you have gained a few good allies. If you say no, however, you stay in the same spot you're in. For us, if you say no, we just go help someone else. The only person getting the short end of the stick by saying no, is you." And with that little speech, I had made my decision.

"Alright, I'll let you fight." They smiled.

"We won't let you down." said Compass. "Now, can you please direct us to the stables?" I nodded.

"Follow me," I said. We began to walk. I decided to see how much I could learn about these three mysteries. I noticed that Crazy and Compass always stayed within close proximity of each other, so I decided to look into that. "Hey Crazy,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Compass going out?" All three stopped, blinked for a moment, then Crazy and Compass laughed while Ravenclaw just shook her head.

"They're twins, idiot," she said annoyed. My face burned. Why had I not just asked if they were related?

"Oh," was all I could say. The two others still laughed for a few more minutes, and then with a few chuckles and sighs from both, they stopped. "What about you?" I asked Ravenclaw. She looked at me.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Are you related to them too?" I asked, a little afraid I would be embarressed again. She shook her head.

"No, but they're like family. They took me in when I was young and found their village." I must have looked as puzzled as I felt, because she answered my question. "My village burnt down when I was little. I somehow survived. Can't say the same for my family though," she said with only a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing I could think to say.

"It's ok. It's why I do what I do. I try to keep other people from having the same kind of past." And that's when we reached the stables. They pushed open the heavy door and looked around. "Aha! Crazy, Compass, I found them!" She said, pointing three stalls with a black horse, a brown horse, and a white horse.

"Artemis!" Crazy said, walking over to the black horse. I looked at Compass, who answered my silent question.

"Crazy's horse is named Artemis, after the Greek goddess of the hunt, my horse here," he said patting the brown horse, "is Appollo, after the Greek god of the sun and music." Ravenclaw cut in.

"The main reason he chose the name Appollo is because Artemis and Appollo are brother and sister," she told me.

"What's your horse's name?" I asked.

"Athena, after the goddess of wisdom and war." She said. I nodded.

"Fitting. So, quick question. Do you like the Hunger Games?" I asked, refering to her necklace. She nodded.

"Yeah, and Crazy has a love, or as I call it, obsession, with turtles." Crazy cut in.

"It's not an obsession!"

"Mmmhhmmm, sure," Ravenclaw said. Crazy growled.

"Well Compass has obsession with ocelots!" She said.

"Yes, but it isn't as extreme," Ravenclaw told her. All she got back was a "Hhmph," I smiled. Maybe I won't regret this decision after all.

**Alright, that wraps up this chapter. Now if its not to much to ask, feedback would be lovely.**

**Today's Random Fact: Sherlock Holmes never actually said the words, "Elementary, my dear Watson"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper MC WHAT, I take it AnimalLove333 is your sister? Don't worry, I don't plan on kidnapping her, I've never heard of that school, I deleted it so I will never be able to see it again, and I won't let the reviews be shown. You're safe. :-) Also, feedback just means a review on what you liked, what can be improved, ect. Oh, and be on the lookout for a familiar character. ;-)**

_Crazy's P.O.V. (FINALLY! I had a chance to change it!)_

After taking care of our horses, we walked back to the castle made of gol, budder. I'd better get used to thinking of it like that. Easy enough. I almost laughed again at Sky's reactions to everything. Our age, the fact we have been in combat... it amazed me. He also asked a lot of questions. Some were hilarious, like the one concerning Compass and I. We really were twins, but he was born about 30 minutes before, making me the younger twin. I didn't really care, though. But when he asked Raven if she was related, they didn't notice us two tense up. When she actually answered his question, though, I was surprised, and I'm sure Compass was too. She normally didn't trust people with her backstory. I did notice she left a few things out, though. Like the fact that her parents had died a few years before and she was raised by her brother in the streets. But I guess that would be a bit much. As Sky stopped, I was snapped back into reality. We were back at the training room, and in front of us stood a girl who looked like she was late teens, early twenties. She had dirty blonde hair that ended at the base of her neck, and she wore a t shirt the color of budder with a pair of yoga pants. Sky smiled.

"Good, I was hoping you'd show. Guys, this is Lovergirl391,"

"For crying out loud, Sky, just call me by my real name," she said.

"Ok, guys, this is Alexanria." She rolled her eyes.

"Alex, just freaking call me Alex," she said. We introduced ourselves. "What can I do for you people?" She asked us. Sky answered her question instead.

"I want them to train Recruits wtih you." Four different jaws dropped.

"But, they're like, 12!" Alex said.

"We're actually 14," Raven corrected.

"Ok, 14. That's not much better. They shouldn't even be fighting!" Alex exclaimed. I spoke up.

"Actually, I think we can fight rather well. And besides, we have fought before." She gave me a look.

"But still! 14 year olds should not exprience war!" Compass answered to this statement.

"We've been fighting wars since we were 11. I think we can handle it now." Her eyes widened.

"Dude, that's messed up. You're messed up," she said at Sky, "These are kids. All I'm saying is they'd better fight like the freaking Hunters."

"So you've heard of the Hunters?" Sky asked.

"Well, duh. They're the best fighters in Minecraftia!" Sky's face reddened.

"You seem to be the only person in the world that hasn't heard of us, dude." Raven said. Alex looked suspisious.

"Are you saying you guys are the Hunters?" We nodded. "No way. Not possible. But, but, but... Oh geez," she said. "You know what? I don't believe it. I honestly don't believe it."

"Believe it, Alex. This one" Sky said pointing at me, "took down Mitch in about 10 seconds flat. This one," pointing at Compass, "had Jerome on the floor faster than I've ever seen. And this one," pointing at Raven, "left Ant unconcious on the mat." Her eyes got even wider.

"Oh god. Well, looks like we have the Hunters on our side."

**Sorry about the stupid ending, I couldn't think of anything else. Also, little side note, Crazy calls Ravenclaw Raven. So I didn't change her name, it's just her nickname. Also, I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. It was just to kinda introduce the OC and new P.O.V. So, yeah. I would love to see some feedback if possible. **

**Today's Random Fact: One of my friends thought CaptainSparklez's real name was George. (Facepalm) I HAVE FAILED. **


	5. Teaching the Recruits

**Hey guys! I would have updated sooner, but I literally feel like I'm drowning in homework. But** ** I'm updating now, so let us get on ****_with_**** it!**

Zoey_ the Recruit's P.O.V. at Archery class_

Class was starting soon and the teacher still wasn't here yet. Some people were voicing their opinions, but I just kept quiet. What's the _point?_ The teacher will be coming. Sky wouldn't set us up with a bad teacher. Suddenly, a young boy with spikey brown hair, red eyes, and wearing all black walked over. I was confused. No one in this class was supposed to be under 18. All the young kids were put in things like storage and crafting. He suddenly spoke.

"Welcome to archery, guys. My name is Four Compass, you can just call me Compass though, and I will be your instructor." Silence met his words. Suddenly, one of the boys, Andrew, (Sorry if your name is Andrew) I think his name was, spoke up.

"I don't believe you." Some of us, including me, let out a small gasp. We all thought the same thing, but to admit it? That's just ridiculous! We all watched as Compass turned to look at him with a small smile on his face.

"No, I really didn't expect you to. But if you still don't believe it after a few weeks, let me know so I can sort it out. Because frankly, if you don't believe it, you're gonna have a tough time learning the skill of archery." And with that, our lesson began.

_Claire the Recruit's P.O.V. and Swords class_

Everyone was waiting. Class was starting in five minutes, meaning that the teacher should be showing up at any time. When a small girl showed up in all black with brown hair in a braid a little turtle necklace, and blue eyes, none of us expected her to say,

"Welcome. I am your teacher, Crazy, or if you want to call me by my full username, Crazy and Random Child. I will be teaching you how to use your swords, but it will also involve a lot of hand to hand combat, so pay attention when your class with Alex, or Lovergirl391, whatever you call her, comes up. Any questions?" Nothing at first, just stunned silence. Then Sandra, (Sorry if your name is Sandra, again) made her opinion heard,

"YOU'RE our teacher? Oh please. I could beat you easily." We were all surprised when Crazy smiled.

"Alright, let's see if you can." She walked over to the mat with her sword drawn. "Well, come on then, let's see if you can beat me. And if you can, YOU can teach this class." Sandra looked stunned, then quickly hid her emotions and followed Crazy. They stood 4 blocks away from each other, in fighting stance. Suddenly, Sandra attacked. Then, in so quickly it was a blur, Sandra was on the floor with two swords, one her own and the other Crazy's, pointed at her throat. "Now, let's get to the lesson."

_Zach the Recruits P.O.V. at Dagger class_

Class was beginning in about 20 minutes, but egeryone but the instructor was here. Everyone had arrived early because we had heard that there was a new teacher for this class. A few moments later a young girl walked over. Her clothes were black, she had a Mockingjay necklace like a choker, curly blonde hair in a ponytail, and deep green eyes. I was about to ask her if she had gotten lost on her way to storage, when she spoke,

"Oh good, you're all here. I am Ravenclaw, and I don't mess around. So let's get this class started. Everybody grab 3 daggers and line up in front of the targets," she said, indicating the long table with several daggers and the multiple targets with the fatal points marked. Most stood in shock, but Kevin (You know the apology drill) spoke his mind.

"Aww, the little girl thinks she's the teacher! That's cute kid, but 12 year olds don't teach people how to use weapons that could give you boo-boos." He said in a baby voice.

"12. Why does everyone say 12?" She muttered. "First of all, I'm 14, and second of all, I have used these weapons several times. I have killed more people than you could probably count. So I assure you, I can keep myself from having boo-boos," she said said the last word, or is it words, sarcastically. Kevin smirked.

"Please. I could beat you any day," He said, stepping twoards her. If he expected her to cringe away in fear, he was wrong. In fact, she smiled.

"Alright, if you win, you teach. If I win, you shut up. Deal?" she said extending ber hand. He smirked and took it. "Grab 3 daggers and throw them at the target," she said. He did as he was told and walked up to the first target. He quickly threw one, and it landed really close to the middle. I stole a glance at Ravenclaw to see if she was worried. She looked the opposite. I swear she looked a little amused. The other two daggers also landed super close to the bulls-eye. He smirked.

"Beat that," he sneered.

"Gladly." She also grabbed her 3 dagger. and threw them at the same target.

The first one hit the middle of the bulls-eye. I heard Kevin mutter, "lucky shot." But when the next three were also crammed into the middle, I could tell he was shocked. Heck, we all were! She all looked at us.

"Who has heard of the Hunters, raise your hand." She said quietly. Everyone raised their hands. "Who can tell me something about them? You?" She asked a girl close to me, Mary, I think.

"They're the best fighters in Minecraftia," Ravenclaw nodded.

"Ok, anything else? You?" She asked someone I couldn't see from where I was.

"They are known to wear cloaks the color of diamonds, emeralds, and redstone, and it is believed that those are the color of their eyes. Also, it is said there are 2 girls and a boy." She nodded again, impressed.

"Very good, does anyone know their weapons of choice. Yes?" she asked, and it sounded like the same boy.

"One is know for the use of the bow, one for the sword, and one for the daggers." She smiled.

"Now can anyone tell me what classes have the new instructors? You again?"

"Swords, Archery, and Daggers." She smirked while it slowly sunk in.

"Class dismissed."

**Ok, I got that done. Alright, bye guys! **

**Today's Random Fact: Dreams, while they feel like they last hours, only last about 40 seconds to a minute.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Crazy, a new chapter. Ya happy? As always, I would really appreciate feedback. You can post a review or PM me if ya want it to be private. Ok, enough chitter chatter. Let's get to what you wanna see...**

**THE CHAPTER!**

_Ravenclaw's P.O.V. (Yes! I can finally do other P.O.V.s!)_

I walked down the hallway outside the training room, smirking as I thought of the recruits' faces as they realized one of the Hunters was their new instructor. I only did that kind of thing every once in a while, when the leaders don't announce it. That kind of thing happens all the time. I turned a corner and saw Crazy and Compass, more than likely coming back from thier afternoon ride. I would have joined them of course, but I had my class to teach. Crazy waved at me.

"How did your class go?" She asked excitedly. I grinned even more.

"Awesome. Apparently Sky didn't tell them about us." Compass smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all had fun," he said. As we turned another corner, we saw Sky talking to a bunch of people. He saw us and waved us over.

"Hey, guys, I have a few people for you to meet," he said twoards the group of people. I recongnized three of them as the once we fought on the first day here. That was about a week ago. We didn't start classes right away so we could get settled in. "This is Raven," I saw the guy I K. look a little nervous. Understandable. "Crazy, and Compass. I'll let you guys introduced yourselves because I'm lazy." He got a few chuckles from that. A guy in a suit and red sunglasses opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm CaptainSparklez, but I go by Jordan." I nodded.

"I'm MinecraftUniverse or Jason," said a man in a blue spacesuit with an orange helmet.

"My name is AntVenom, but just call me Ant." said the guy I knocked out. I got a good look at him for the first time. I don't really look at the apperences of the people I'm fighting. He was wearing mostly the same thing Sky was, with the same purple gem surrounded by gold amulet. No, sorry, _budder _amulet. My mistake. He also had black hair and a goatee.

"ASFJerome or Jerome or Bacca," said a very hairy creature in a suit. I recognized him as Compass' opponent.

"BajanCanadian or Mitch," said the one Crazy fought, a man in jeans and a checkered hoodie.

"Deadlox or Ty," said a guy in a white shirt and gray pants. 'This group is huge!' I thought. Luckily, there was only one more person left.

"I'm Bodil40 or just Bodil," said a man in a suit, checkered tie, and sunglasses. He spoke in a strange accent I didn't recognize. Sky spoke,

"Bodil is mainly defence, Jason is strategies, and the rest are fighting. Also, Bodil, what the main rule around here?" he asked the strange sounding man. Bodil sighed.

"No extreme trolling until battle time. Then I can get out the TNT," he said excitedly. Compass was grinning.

"So, wait, are we still allowed to troll?" Crazy and I looked at each other. She smiled whereas I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, as long as it doesn't result in death or damage." Sky had said the magic words. Compass's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes!" He said. Bodil looked at him with a smile.

"You like to troll?"

"Heck yeah! I once trolled so hard, _sirens_ went off." Bodil looked impressed.

"Nice. I think you'd get along with my friend ZexyZek. He's a major troll." They began to walk away, talking about thier best trolls. Crazy and I shook our heads.

"Ahh, Compass. Anyway, it's nice to meet you guys!" Crazy said. I resisted rolling my eyes, as hard as it was. She was always so eager. She elbowed me. That was probably a sign to say something like, "yeah, nice", but since that was what everyone was expecting, I couldn't resist saying something they wouldn't expect at all. And that happened to be,

"I bet I could take you all down in seconds." Crazy looked horrified, but all the guys laughed.

"Ehh, she probably could. At least me." Said Ant. I smirked.

"At least you admitted to my skills," I told him.

"The main reason I am is so that I won't wake up in the hospital wing with a massive headache again." I laughed.

"Yeah, how'd that feel?" I asked.

"Horrible. Have you noticed I'm standing at a distance?" He asked.

"I have, actually. However, I can move pretty fast, so..." He suddenly looked a little nervous. "Relax, I only do that kind of thing in training or if you provoke me. So stay on my good side." I warned

"I plan on it," he assured me.

"Ok, now that we have that cleared up, can I just ask, who _are _these people?" Jason said.

"They're the Hunters." Sjy simply stated. The men blinked, then laughed.

"No, seriously, who are they?" Asked Jerome.

"He just told you. We're the Hunters. Compass is too, but he's just not here." Crazy told them. They raised their eyebrows.

"Why does no one believe us?" I muttered. I quickly took a dagger out of my belt and threw it at Jason. It landed right where I wanted it to, by the side of his head, leaving a little scratch on his helmet. The laughter stopped instantly. "Maybe that will teach you that we don't lie," I said to the stunned group and walked away.

**Alright, that was chapter 6. Be sure to check out Crazy and Random Child and Four Compass. Alright, bye guys! Adíos!**

**Today's Random Fact: If you wear stilletos for to long, 2 bones in you foot wil drift apart. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, I guess I've gotten lazy. Not good for a Ravenclaw to do, but what are ya gonna do? Now, **

**STORY TIME! **

Sky's P.O.V.

I_ was running hard, the screams and smell of fire blurring in the background.I had to find her before the mobs did. _

_"JASMINE!" I screamed in my 12 year old voice._

"_Adam!" I heard her voice cry faintly._

_"JASMINE!" I yelled even louder. I turned around and saw her running my way, her little blue and brown dress and matching cloak flying. Her staight blonde pigtails tied with black ribbons and white spots were bouncing on her back with every step, and her green eyes were filled with terror. _

_"ADAM!" she screamed as she ran my way. I heard a faint crack, and saw the roof of one of the houses in front of me was on fire and about to fall. I quickly calculated and figured that if it fell when I thought it would, it would fall right on Jasmine. I raised my hands in a stop motion while she continued to run at me. I was yelling the whole tome too, but I could barely hear myself over the din. Suddenly, with a loud CRACK! the roof fell. Jasmine luckily hadn't been hit, but she was on the other side where I couldn't help her._

_"Jasmine, stay there!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. What I heard next my heart drop. The growl of a zombie. I turned to try to fight it, but there wasn't one there. As Jasmine screamed, I realized where it was coming from. "JASMINE!" She screamed again, and there was a thump. The zombie grunted, and the was silence from the other side. "JASMINE!" I screamed over and over. _

I woke up quickly in my bed with sunlight streaming out the window. Oh god, I had that stupid dream again. I had had it over and over again after it happened, but they were slowly spread out over the years. I got up and walked over to the desk. In the second drawer was a small plain box. I opened the box and stared at the contents. There was a small black ribbon with white polka dots. I only had one though. I thought about when I had found it.

_I was 13. We decided to come back to the town to see if anything remained. Jasmine and I never really had anything, so I went to the one place I really wanted to go to. The place where she died. I ran over and found it. This was definitely the spot. I stayed there for a few minutes, then began to turn away. I suddenly noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A hair ribbon, caught on a stick, slightly burned on the edges and weathered from rain and wind. I grabbed it. I smiled sadly. She had loved the pair of matching ribbons. She always put her straight blonde hair into pigtails every day. I pocketed the ribbon and walked away. _

Putting the ribbon back in the box, I walked out and went to the Dining Hall. We were decorating it for the Halloween Dance coming up. I noticed that the Hunters were there too, helping a bit.

"Good job, Ravenclaw." I called to the girl on the ladder hanging up a 'Happy Halloween!' sign. She shot me a look as she stuck it on the wall. "Careful," I told her from her spot about 20 blocks up. She gave a sly smile and I knew what was going to happen before it did. She jumped down right in front of me.

"Careful enough?" She said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, no, but I should just know that you don't listen."

"Nope, I dance to the best of my own drum," she said, reaching for some streamers.

"Deep. So will you three be at the dance?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. It's mostly their thing, but I tag along."

"Ah. Well, I'll leave you to decorate," I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Somewhere." I said. She put her hand out to stop me.

"Uh uh. You're staying and helping. I'vs done a lot, and you've been sleeping. Help." She said, half joking, half serious.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" I said teasingly. She grabbed the streamers and threw them at me so hard that it hurt. "Crap! You can pretty much turn anything into a weapon, can't you?" I said, rubbing the spot that the streamer roll hit.

"Call it a gift. Now HELP!"

"Yes, mom." I said obnoxiously. I turned around and promptly felt another streamer roll smack the back of my head

"OUCH!"

**Alright guys, that was this chapter. Also, I have a little mini contest. My friend Crazy has taught me to ship characters as I read a story. If you are anything like me, put in the reviews your best ship name. Winner will have their name posted on the next chapter. If there are enough reviews, I'll make it 3 winners. CRAZY AND COMPASS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER! I MEAN IT! **

**Today's Random Fact: Hugs make people feel better. I don't know if this has been scientifically proven, but hey, it's true in everyone I know that doesn't have a fear of hugs. That number is strangely big though...**


	8. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Happy Halloween everybody! Here's your treat! **

_Sky' s P.O.V._

The Halloween dance was happening. So far I had seen a lot of costumes. A lot of people wore bright yellow and said they were budder. One boy was daring enough to show up in a squid costume. He said he felt derpy just wearing it. Finally around 6 o clock, I saw the Hunters. I had been wondering if they would wear costumes and if they did, what they would be. As they walked over, I realized they were in costume, but I couldn't tell what they were. Crazy was wearing a straight jacket and had makeup all over her face. Compass was wearing a strange suit that was all black except for a thick gray stripe on the side and a red tie. Raven simply wore her usual black, but on her tank top she had the Ravenclaw crest and she had a pair of black wings. Her curly hair was in its usual ponytail, but was now jet black.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" I asked them.

"I'm crazy."

"I'm compass."

"I'm Raven or Ravenclaw." I raised my eyebrows.

"I know your names, I meant your costumes." I explained.

"We know what you meant, and we just told you. She's crazy, he's a compass, and I'm either a raven or Ravenclaw." Raven said. I studied what they were wearing and finally understood.

"Oh, I get it. Nice." I told them.

"What are you supposed to be?" Crazy asked.

"Um, Frakensky," I told her. I was wearing my orange and black suit and had dyed a stripe of my hair white. Raven raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"You just made that up on the spot, didn't you?" I blushed.

"No!" That was true. I had thought of it an hour ago when someone else asked. I could tell she didn't believe me. But she just smirked and they moved on.

_Raven's P.O.V._

I was standing at a table with Compass and Crazy a little while after talking to Sky. I noticed so many people were simply dressed up as budder. So unoriginal. With our costumes, I couldn't tell if they were the most original things ever, or the opposite. After standing a little while, a boy who looked about our age walked over. He was wearing a creeper costume. I was just about to ask him what he wanted when he asked Crazy to dance. She blushed and started stuttering an answer. I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards him. That made her blush even more, but went to go dance with him. They were talking and stepping to the music when a slow number came on. I guess he was wondering how they were going to dance, when Crazy ripped the Velcro that kept her arms where they were. They began to slow dance and Compass started to move forward. I stuck my arm out to stop him.

"Uh-uh. Let her have her special moment," I told him.

"But...but... That's my little sister!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Relax. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself." I told him.

"But what if he tries something?!" He asked desperately. I rolled my eyes again.

"I told you, she's a big girl. Besides, she has her sword with her, AND she's a Hunter. I think she'll be fine." He still seemed unconvinced. "Seriously, just relax." He looked at me for a minute the laughed. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, just that the Queen of Vigilance is telling me to relax," he continued laughing for a moment then stopped at the look on my face.

"Did I hear someone say they had weapons?" Said a voice behind us. I turned around to see Sky listening in.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," I said irritably.

"Well, I got bored and came to see what you were talking about and heard Crazy had her sword. Do you two have weapons?" He asked.

"Well duh!" I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Where do you keep them?" He asked.

"Crazy's is on her back under her jacket, Compass has his under his jacket, and mine are hidden in my wings." I told him.

"Why do you even have your weapons?"

"Because a large gathering like this is the perfect time for an ambush. Everyone is in a big group, and most don't have their weapons with them." I explained. He raised his eyebrows again.

"Are you always this paranoid?" He asked incredulously.

"It has happened before and it will happen again," I told him curtly.

"I still think your just paranoid," he said as he started to walk away. I looked at the table and reached for one of the candies. I quickly chucked it at his head. "OUCH!" He looked at me and I could see his eyes watering. I grinned.

"Trick-or-treat!" I told him, still grinning like a lunatic.

**Alright, that was the Halloween chapter for you. The shipping contest is still on, and whoever has the best name will be announced next chapter depending on how many people actually do it. CRAZY AND COMPASS ARE STILL FORBIDDEN FROM ENTERING! I MEAN IT GUYS! **

**Today's Random Fact: People think breaking mirrors are unlucky because a long time ago people thought mirrors held a part of your soul, so breaking a mirror was releasing part of your soul into the world! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people. What's up? I feel like talking extra today. But I know that only about 3 of you are reading this. Also, WHY YOU NO SHIP?! No one is participating. I have decided that frankly, I don't have the patience to wait much longer. The first person to say a ship name wins. **

**STORY TIME!**

_Sky's P.O.V._

It was getting colder out. Whenever I saw someone, they were wearing a cloak and huddled up. Even the Hunters ditched their T-shirts and tank tops and put on long sleeves. They were, of course, black long sleeved shirts. It wasn't until the weather was below freezing that they donned their cloaks. I always shook my head when they walked in, skin pink from the cold, not even shivering.

"How do you stand it?" I asked once.

"We toughened out worse than this," Crazy responded.

"One day you'll have to tell me about everything you've done." I told them.

"We have enough stories to fill a book." Compass said.

"And a scar for each one," Raven said. I didn't feel like asking what that meant.

Suddenly someone walked up to me. The strangest combo of Pokèmon and man.

"Husky! Hey guys, it's the Mudkip." I yelled to the other guys.

"Mudkip!" Jason yelled.

"Look, it's the fish!" Said Ty.

"I'm not a fish!" Husky yelled.

"Well, he's pretty adamant about that," I heard Raven whispered to the other two. Husky heard and looked at them confused.

"Who are these people?" He asked.

"Um, WE are the Hunters," Raven said annoyed.

"So, you guys are part of the hunting group? I didn't know you let 12 year olds do that kind of thing," he told me. Raven had a look of pure annoyance.

"What is it with the number 12?!" she asked exasperatedly. I shrugged. "And, no, we aren't part of the 'hunting group', we're the Hunters. We help those who are struggling in a war," she explained. Husky raised his eyebrows.

"And your parents allow that? Do they hate you, or are they as derpy as the squids?" He questioned. Raven, who was about to take a bite of baked potato, froze, her fork hovering half away between her plate and her mouth. She gave Husky a look of deepest loathing and slammed her fork down. She quickly got up and walked towards the door of the dining hall.

"Raven!" Crazy called. In answer, she threw her hood up and walked out the doors, cloak fluttering behind her. Compass threw Husky a look and followed her.

"What did I say?" Husky asked. "I didn't mean what I said about her parents!" He said defensively. Crazy gave him a hopeless look while getting up to follow.

"It wasn't that! Her parents died when she was really little!" She explained, walking to go join Compass and Raven.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Dude, you're in trouble," I warned him.

"How?" He asked.

"Yes how?" Asked Ant, who had just walked over and sat down.

"Be just ticked off Raven," I explained. Ant raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Wow, you must have a death wish." He said.

"Why? Should I really be scared of a 12 year old?" He asked amused.

"She's 14, and yes, very scared." I told him.

"Have you guys gotten weaker, because if you're scared of a 14 year old, we're in trouble." He said.

"Dude, she knocked out Ant." I told him bluntly. Ant flinched at the memory.

"Crap." Husky said.

~Time skip to after da meal~

"I don't know where she went. Do you think she went outside?"

"No, she's not stupid. We should look around some more," I heard Compass and Crazy whisper. Somehow, I was sure they were wrong, and that, despite the fact it was snowing out and freezing, outside was exactly where Raven was. I walked out to the garden and heard a strange scraping sound. I followed it and found out it was coming from the rosebushes, where I knew there was a bench. I went over to it and found a green cloaked figure sharpening a stick with a dagger.

"Hello Sky." She said.

"How do you do that?!"

"Magic and years of practice. What do you want?" She asked.

"To apologize for Husky. He said he didn't mean it."

"I don't care what he said. He can't back his words," she said angrily.

"He's scared of you now," I told her.

"As he should be." I could tell she meant it.

"Well, can you come back inside? It's freezing out, and the Double C's are looking for you." I explained. She sighed.

"Fine. I'm coming." She got up with a dagger in one hand and very pointy stick in the other. Combine that with the fact that you couldn't see her face behind the hood, she looked like something from nightmares.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that right?" I saw her grin.

"Good. That means I'm doing my job right."

**Alright. There. I did it. Done!**

**Today's Random Fact: There is a relationship happening in this story at this very moment. **


End file.
